<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Filk] A Jakku Lament by minnapods (minnabird)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084298">[Filk] A Jakku Lament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods'>minnapods (minnabird)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Filk, Gen, In-Universe Music, Jakku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A song is heard in the galaxy in the years after the Battle of Jakku: a remembrance of things lost, swallowed by the desert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Filk] A Jakku Lament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <audio></audio><p>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/jakku-lament">Link to stream here</a>
</p><p>Almost three years ago I tossed around ideas of a Prairie Home Companion-style Star Wars audio thing with some folks. That never happened, but I did come up with a song for it that might be sung about Jakku. A desert world that wasn't always desert, but made so by a global cataclysm; after the Battle of Jakku, a planet-sized graveyard and a symbol of the war ending, a battle won at great cost.</p><p>I never really posted it anywhere, because I don't think it occurred to me there was any point in putting it on AO3. Well, there's this challenge! So, enjoy.</p><p>Lyrics are as follows:</p><p>All the ships blaze bright as the stars<br/>
as the soldiers take their last stand.<br/>
One at a time, they see, one at a time<br/>
Down they fall, down to the sand.</p><p>Now they lie side by side, once mortal foes,<br/>
While the twin moons light them to sleep.<br/>
And the wind it blows with a sound of woe<br/>
as the sands swirl and bury them deep.</p><p>Tidings fly fast as hope: the Empire kneels,<br/>
But the peace falls short of those who still yearn.<br/>
One at a time, they find, one at a time,<br/>
gone their loves never to return.</p><p>Now they lie side by side, once mortal foes,<br/>
While the twin moons light them to sleep.<br/>
And the wind it blows with a sound of woe<br/>
as the sands swirl and bury them deep.</p><p>Oh, the desert dry was once alive,<br/>
Till the ruin came in a flash.<br/>
Round, round the globe, it burned, round, round the globe,<br/>
Withering, parching it to ash.</p><p>Now upon this rock, no green can grow;<br/>
In the sun's blaze, everything bakes.<br/>
And the wind it blows with a sound of woe<br/>
as the sands swirl, and keep what they take.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>